


Peter’s Family

by Chasingtails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingtails/pseuds/Chasingtails
Summary: Peter Parker and his adventures with his family!Includes:Spider MomIrondadAnd many more!





	1. Update Note: Suggestions?

Hello all!! Very sorry for your interruption but I would love to hear ideas from any of you!!

I do have a few small things in mind, but I would still love suggestions! 

 

This book will have the ship of May Parker X Nat, which I call SpiderMoms! Story suggestions for this ship would also be lovely!! 

 

Thank you again! 


	2. Family Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a Nightmare and hurts May by accident. He’s terrified and wants Tony. 
> 
> May calls Tony at 3 A.M for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May is best Aunt/Mom come at me, also I have some ideas but work is dragging me along. Send help.  
> Also May X Nat is apparently a thing and I want more of it.

May Parker was awake at 3 A.M, hearing the screams of her nephew immediately sending her into panic. May sat up and threw on a robe, rushing out of her room and into Peter’s.

Peter Parker was thrashing in his sleep, whispering every now and then something about May. His body almost falling off the bed as he threw his body  

May rushed over and hovered over him, eventually sitting down to gently pull the boy into her lap. 

“Baby! Peter breathe, shhh.” May whispered, gently kissing the side of his head. “Open your eyes baby! I’m right here, I promise.” 

 May let off a yelp as Peter suddenly kicked her in the shin, accidental letting the boy go. She gasped and immediately went to grab him again. 

Peter Parker sat up and let out a scream, rubbing his eyes. When he realized what happened, he started sobbing. 

“I’m so sorry!!””

“Peter hun it’s ok, it’s ok.” May cooed, kissing the top of his head as she pulled Peter closer. “Oh baby, please calm down, I can’t handle it when you cry like that.”

Peter mumbled the same thing over and over again, pressing his face against May’s neck as he clung to her side like he depended on it. He eventually started wheezing as he tried catching his breath, sharp pains inside his chest as he sat up slightly to look at me.

“I’m here baby.” May whispered, placing one hand on his chest. “Take deep breaths baby, just like me ok?”

Peter nodded and just sighed, shaking as he started listening to May’s heartbeat.

After what seemed like hours, May pulled away from his face and kissed his forehead.

“You wanna call Tony? See if he can talk?” She asked quietly, smiling as Peter nodded. May smiled and kissed his head, grabbing Peter's Stark!tablet from the small table beside the bed. She stated calling Tony and soon enough, Tony answered the call. When the camera appeared, it showed Tony sitting up in his bed with his reading glasses on his lap. 

“Hey May! What’s up?” Tony asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s three A.M...something wrong?”

”I’m sorry Mr. Stark...I’ll let you go..” Peter whispered quietly, his words making Tony immediately jolt up and face the camera.

”kiddo! Don’t say that! What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” Tony asked quietly, setting the tablet farther back, putting Pepper Stark in the background. She rested her head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Hi Baby.” She cooed, wrapping her arms around Tony’s waist. “You feeling better?”

Peter nodded, looking over at the camera as he relaxed into May’s hold. “...msorry...”

”Don’t be sorry Kiddo, it’s ok.” Tony replied, smiling. "I'm happy you're both ok."

"Could he stay with you tomorrow? I have a long night tomorrow and I don't want Peter to be alone." May asked, earning a smile from both Starks.

"Sure can! We'll get your favorite for dinner ok?" Pepper replied, watching Peter as he looked back at the camera and smiled. "Natasha will want to see you too, she misses you."

"I promise I'll be there tomorrow." The teen said quietly, giving off a loud yawn before pressing back into May's side. "I love you guys.."

"We love you too kiddo, get some sleep alright? I need my spider baby in the morning." Tony said, smiling as he watched the boy fall asleep. "See you tomorrow may, keep him safe ok? Goodnight."

"Night Tony, thank you." May whispered, ending the call shortly after. 

Peter whimpered when May tried to get up, clutching onto her side. May rubbed his back and sighed.

"Peter, you can let go baby, I'm gonna take you to my room." She whispered, gently shaking the boy awake. "c'mon baby, walk with me."

So, Peter followed her command and walked with May into her room, letting the boy curl up in the bed beside her. Listening to May's heartbeat, Peter finally fell asleep.

 

Five A.M rolled around and May's alarm went off, making her wake up immediately. Turning to face Peter, she watched as her poor baby tried pressing closer, only to notice the woman was gone. He started to wake up, May just taking his hand and squeezing. Grabbing her phone, May typed out an email to her boss and sent it. She was gonna call herself sick for the day.

Her baby needed her more than ever, and she couldn't say no. 


	3. Don’t touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s got a teddy bear and Sam happens to find it. 
> 
> Mama Nat comes to the rescue when the teasing gets too rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 19 years old with anxiety and I have a teddy bear. Come fight me mate.

Peter Parker at 16 years old still has the small teddy bear May made when he was almost seven. When Peter got sick and was stuck in the hospital, May was using her breaks to work on Peter's teddy. She gave him the bear and was thrilled to see Peter so content on what he had. Peter named him Benny Bear.

Now, at 16 years old, Peter still has that teddy bear in his apartment. He never wanted to lose the most precious thing May had ever given to him. Benny was a bit raggedy at this point, but that didn't seem to effect Peter.

His teddy bear was a secret that only May and Ben knew, and he planned to keep it that way, until Tony Stark popped up into his life. Tony Stark didn't mind at this point, he understood. He remembered how upset Peter was when Tony picked up the small bear and almost dropped it. Peter explained how he got the bear, and why it was important. It broke Tony's heart that Peter would ever think he was an embarrassment. Tony swore on his life he would protect his Spider Baby.

__

When Peter stayed over at the Tower, the bear went with him. Tony always made sure that Peter got his friend before coming over to the tower. When he did spend the night, the bear never left the room.

There was one day when Peter had left his poor Benny Bear on the couch inside the movie room, since the night before he and Tony had stayed up watching movies. Out of everyone in the tower, Sam _had_ to be the one to walk into the room and spot that raggedy bear. He chuckled and picked up the teddy, examining it closely. Stark didn't have a kid, did he? Who could this belong to?

___

The 16 year old rushed into the common room to find Tony and Natasha each doing their own thing. Natasha looked up, hiding her face behind the newspaper she was reading as Peter went over to Tony. 

"Mr. Stark, have you seen Benny?" Peter asked, trying his best to stay calm. Tony took note that loosing the bear gave the poor kid anxiety. The mechanic looked up from his tablet and sighed. 

"Haven't seem him kid, I think you may have left him somewhere." He replied, watching as Peter frowned heavily. Tony watched as Peter then made a run for the movie room, soon noticing Natasha putting the paper down.

"Who is he looking for?" Natasha asked, folding her paper in half. "Seems very important."

"...Kid's got a bear his aunt made him, doesn't go anywhere without it." Tony explained quietly, shaking his head. "He's already got Barnes laughing at him, don't you start."

Natasha sent a glare towards Tony. How dare he? That kid was special to her! 

"Barnes has been teasing him?" She cried out, standing up. "I'm gonna kill him, no one messes with my spider baby.”

The woman got up and pushed her chair in, before following Peter.

__

The second Peter got to the movie room, his eyes got wide as he spotted Sam. Sam had the bear.

”Hey Spider-Kid!” Sam cried out happily, dangling the bear. “This belong to you?”

”Uh...Maybe...?” He said quietly, which made Sam laugh.  

“C’mon kid, this yours?” Sam teased, holding the bear up. Peter’s eyes went wide with fear as he shot his hands out to grab the bear.

”Mister Sam...that isn’t funny, please!” Peter whined, holding back tears as he tried reaching for his friend. Sam laughed lightly and held it higher for a few seconds, eventually stopping as he felt something sharp dig into his skin  

Natasha had her nails digging into his neck, squeezing tight as she glared at him from behind. Peter stopped and watched as Natasha grabbed him, and turned Sam around to face her. 

“Sam.” Natasha hissed, grabbing the mans shoulder and squeezing it. “Let Peter’s bear go, _now_.”

Sam stopped in his tracks as Natasha pulled him back, eventually setting the small bear down onto the coffee table. 

“Do that again, and I will _hurt_ you.” 

“Yes Ma’am...” Sam whispered quietly, Natasha eventually letting the man go as he slowly walked away in shame. Natasha made sure Sam left the room, her hand even hovering over her holster the whole time. Once Sam had left, Natasha went up tp Peter's side and gently squeezed his shoulder. She could tell Peter was embarrassed.  

 “Pete, it’s ok.” Natasha cooed, gently running a hand down Peter’s back. “I heard you telling Tony your story, and it’s perfectly fine.”

”So, you don’t think I’m childish and dumb?” Peter replied quietly, the Black Widow kissing his forehead. 

"You are not little spider, you are amazing and so brave." She told him, smiling as she pulled back a bit to examine his face. "Are you ok? Should I beat up Sam?"

"I think he's gonna be scared for a while..." The teen confessed, picking up his bear and squeezing it. "Thank you Mrs Romanoff."

"You can call me Tasha." Natasha said happily, showing him a smile. "Besides, you're my little spider, I must protect you at all costs."

Peter laughed and squeezed his bear tighter. He leaned into Natasha's embrace, letting the woman hold him before she cupped his face into her hands. 

"Little spider, if I want to find myself a bear, would you come with me?" She asked, giving off a light laugh as she watched Peter squeal in excitement. 

"You mean Build-A-Bear?" He cried out, giving off the goofiest grin Natasha had ever seen. Oh God this kid, he's won Natasha over. The Black Widow will protect her baby. 

"Of course, that sounds wonderful.” Natasha replied, smiling as she squeezed his hand gently. “Do they have avenger ones? I have to find out.”

”They do! I think they have everyone. They have Captain America and iron man ones on sale.” Peter replied, smiling as Natahsa started getting out her wallet. 

“Let’s go! We’ll get food on the way.” 

__

Natasha and Peter came back from the mall, Natasha the now proud owner of a Captain America bear. She showed Steve the bear the first chance she got, the poor solider becoming red as he glanced at the bear. Of course they made him a bear. Natahsa showed the bear off to the other avengers, showing them pictures of the other ones they had. Most of the avengers though this was hilarious, even Tony. Wanda said she wanted one, then Clint said he did too. 

Natasha was glaring at Sam the whole time, who was too cowardly to even come forward. He was hiding from her because Sam knew if he stepped foot in that room, Natasha was gonna kill him.

So when the next day rolled around, Clint, Wanda and Bruce came back from the mall with three new bears. Steve snuck one in an hour later, not very good though because Clint saw him in the mall trying to hide from the others. 

Now, the Tower is full of different teddy bears, and it's all because of Peter and Natasha. 


End file.
